What's It Going To Be?
by DevotedSerenity19
Summary: Elena's trying to fix the disaster that Katherine left behind after kissing Damon. Her first step: To get Stefan to loosen up. Second step: Seducing him as a way to knock some sense into him. But her plan doesn't take into account him losing control and Damon coming to her rescue. She doesn't know how to fix the mess she created and it doesn't help that Damon won't leave her alone
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries do not belong to me. If they did Damon and Elena would have been together a very long time ago.

***0o0o0***

There are certain things that help define the person you will be. I have a long list of life changing events, they are as follows:

1) Parents died in a car accident

2) Found out about vampires

3) Best friend is a witch

4) I'm adopted

5) Birth mother is a vamp

6) I'm a supernatural Petrova doppelganger

7) Bio Dad is an ass who tried to kill my vampire boyfriend and his brother

8) My evil twin wants my boyfriend

9) My evil twin kissed said boyfriend's brother when he thought he was kissing me

So I am currently trying to fix the consequences that Katherine the bitch left behind. It has definitely been difficult to get Stefan to not kill Damon. I have tried reassuring him but the reality is that he still wants to attack his brother every time he walks into a room. Not to fret though because everything is going to be A okay. I found the solution to everything. I realize the problem isn't that Damon thought he kissed me, no, the problem is that Damon really believed I would kiss him back. This is that nugget of doubt that is eating away at Stefan. It doesn't help the situation that we haven't been intimate in almost two months ever since the tomb vampires took him. It really isn't my fault, every time things get heated between us he pulls away. I know he regrets what happened during the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. But this distance is starting to eat at me. I know that if we can get over this hurdle then all his doubts will be erased and he can get the validation he needs.

So today's plan of attack is simple: Seduce my boyfriend. He made my execution of said plan that much easier by being in the shower. It also helps the matter that Damon is nowhere near the boarding house. Plus it can't hurt my situation that I decided to wear my little white dress that I know he loves. So all I have to do now is wait. Making myself comfortable on his bed and thinking about the awesomeness (Caroline's word not mine) of my plan. This will solve more than his insecurities. It will also help me assuage the overwhelming hunger that he had awakened the first time we were together. I heard the shower stop and the sound of the curtain. I waited patiently from my perch on the bed. When the door opened I instantly felt the moment he laid eyes on me. I raised myself from my prone position and let my eyes drink in the sight before me. Clad only in a towel around his waist he looked as though he just stepped off of a movie set. He is that hot but I could immediately see the panic in his face as I made my way toward him.

He averted his gaze before asking"I thought you were going to stay home today?"

I stopped in front of him and turned his face toward me before answering his question. "I missed you and we haven't had a sleepover in a while so I thought today would be the perfect day to start again."

I could see the resistance even with his eyes looking everywhere but at me.

"This isn't a good idea Elena, things have been on edge with Damon and..." I closed the distance between us with a kiss, instantly silencing his tirade.

He started to pull back from the kiss and speak but I beat him to the punch. "I don't want to talk about Damon I want you , I want to be with you. I'm starting to feel like you are punishing me because Damon kissed Katherine. It's not fair Stefan I need you and you're letting Katherine's crazy scheme get between us. Stop over thinking this or trying to talk yourself out of what we both need."

I could still see the hesitation in his eyes so I pulled out my best doe eyes and pout and proceeded do the unthinkable. I begged, "Please Stefan I need you, it's been too long and I know you need me too. Please don't think just do, please..." he cut me off with a kiss. I was finally getting what I wanted. I knew it would eventually work. I was amazed that he had caved so quickly but soon dispelled all logic thoughts from my head in order to feel. It was like I was on fire. Everywhere his hands touched my skin would ignite. I couldn't get enough and neither could he. Our lips battled for dominance and when I gave in it was only a second before I scraped my nails down his back. He retaliated by nipping along my jaw. The silent night was suddenly filled with sounds of my pleasure which he responded to with growls of appreciation.

I was so glad to have followed through with my plan. This is exactly what we both needed. This release was more than I bargained for. It was as though he was finally letting go. He had never been this passionate before. He started moving forward and in the blink of an eye he had me against the wall. The sudden pressure made me lose my breath. I was trying to regain my bearings as he kissed down my face and nuzzled my neck. His kisses were making me hazy and his touches were taking me higher and higher. My head was spinning so much that it took me a second to register when he had stopped his wandering hands at my hair and waist. Before I could ask what was wrong, I felt him bite down on my neck. He pulled my hair back effectively controlling my head. The hand at my waist made its way to my mouth before I could make a sound of protest. I could feel the long greedy pulls he was taking at my neck. It wasn't long before I felt my hands falling to my sides and my vision blurring. All I could feel was the wall at my back and his grip in my hair. I could hear my heart pumping overtime trying to compensate for the blood loss, I could also hear a beat. A beat... it was then that I felt it against my back, the tiny vibrations of bass.

Before my mind could comprehend the meaning of the new sound my body acted on impulse kicking my leg back against the wall that held me up. I tried to move my head but Stefan's grasp was too tight. Wanting to move his hand from my mouth but my limbs were just not up to the challenge. It was when I felt the vibrations stop that my elusive survival instinct kicked into overdrive. The knowledge that if Damon left my chances against Stefan were dismal at best. With that last thought I used the last of my strength and adrenaline to bite Stefan's hand and cry out. The sound that came out was a pathetic whisper "_Damon he...". _I prayed he would hear my last little attempt at salvation. As the exhaustion took my body and the darkness crept closer I could have sworn I saw the door swing open to reveal an extremely confused blue eyed angel before Stefan's grip in my hair tightened and I felt nothing.

**Author's Note:** This is my first TVD story and I am hoping to continue it. My idea is to have Damon save the day but Elena is going to face some hard truths about the brothers and her feelings regarding them both. I need all the feedback I can get. Thanks for reading!


	2. Enter Judgy

**Disclaimer:** The Vampire Diaries do not belong to me. If they did Damon and Elena would have been together a very long time ago.

~~~~~~~*2*~~~~~~~

I could hear the gentle sound of someones voice in the back of my head. It kept telling me to get up but I was so tired. You know when you're in the perfect position and you just don't want to move, that was the way I felt. It wasn't until I felt something against my mouth and soon there after I coughed up the heavy substance that was blocking my airways. Sitting straight up in a bed that was not my own I opened my eyes coming face to face with Damon...wait, what hell?

I was trying to focus but the act itself was better said than done. My vision was blurry, my head was pounding and all my muscles were cramping up. I didn't have a chance to double over in pain because Damon was at my side laying me down and gently brushing my hair away from my face. I tried to focus my gaze on him but the pain was overwhelming me. I tried to speak but he touched his fingers to my lips to stop me.

"Elena, please don't try to move. I fed you my blood but you were so weak, its taking a lot longer to work its magic." He tried and failed to smirk at me. "I called Bonnie to come and speed it along. She'll be here soon." His hands were cradling my face almost as if he knew I was having trouble focusing. It was the look of despair on his face that helped bring me out of my funk.

The more my body settled down the more relieved he looked. When my breathing returned to normal he visibly deflated beside me. Keeping one hand cupping my face he laid down beside me and propped his own head up staring down at me. We stayed in that position for a while before I tried to talk again.

I tried to say I'm OK but it came out sounding like " Aii-a-Keee"

I could see a bunch of emotions pass through his eyes but he chose a blank expression before removing his hand from my face. I started to panic but his voice eased me down yet again.

"Relax Elena. I'm not going anywhere. I just want to let you know what is going on. Do you remember what happened? Just blink your eyes for yes. I blinked and he continued. "When I came in the room I had to tear you away from him. He stopped feeding but wouldn't let you go. When I finally got you away from him, you were so pale and unresponsive you wouldn't drink I had to inject my blood into you. Your heart never stopped beating so don't worry you're human." The look I was sporting was apparently funny to Damon because he started laughing. I tried to glare at him but again it seemed as if I was suddenly very amusing.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and stopped laughing. "You have no idea how fucking glad I am you woke up. This shit has never happened before. As soon as I got my blood in your system you should have bounced back but you didn't. This is the first time your eyes have opened in 23 fucking hours. That is not good Elena. I need you to understand the dilemma we are facing. The fact that you aren't speaking clearly is a very bad sign. You can't seem to focus unless I hold you. Again I can't stress how bad a sign that is. You lost a lot of blood but I almost drained Bonnie that one time and you saw how fast she bounced back. Even though it was Stefan's weak blood. I have done it plenty of times and it always works right away."

He stopped talking, letting me take it all in. He was saying that something was wrong. Now that he mentioned it I could undoubtedly see his point. What the hell was going on. I tried to talk again and when no sound came out but a squeak I immediately closed my mouth. Feeling a panic attack coming on I tried getting up but didn't make any progress because Damon was pushing me down. Looking up at him I could see his face and as took in his appearance I noticed his shirt was shredded and there was blood on his arms and neck. His hair was a hot mess and that's when it dawned on me. He had been by my side this whole time. He looked worried again and I knew it was my fault. Damn it now I was feeling guilty. He always made me feel the strangest things. He settled down and held my face again.

"Elena I need you to rest. I already told you something isn't right so please stay put." I blinked and he smiled at me whispering like the poltergeist "Sheeee's comiiiiiiing". It was my turn to smile before I heard the door open and Bonnie stood next to the bed looking at our position on the bed. Damon started shaking his head and beat her to the punch.

"Now now judgy take that look somewhere else." She raised her head up defiantly and Damon cut her off again.

"I'm not trying to be an ass but I need you to listen before you speak." She gave a brisk nod and stayed beside the bed.

Damon explained, repeating everything he had just said to me. Bonnie was nodding her head and trying not to look at his hand on my face. When he finished I felt them both look at me with an indiscernible emotion.

"So what you've deduced is that she can't speak and has muscle spasms when she tries to move. Did you do something wrong?"

"I just told you I have done this before and everything was done the same. She fainted from blood loss I gave her blood, its as simple as 1 2 3. The difference here is that she should have gotten up feeling great immediately. Not gone into hibernation." He kept his hand on her head smoothing out her frown lines and seriously regretting calling the judgy witch.

Bonnie was looking a question at him that clearly said 'That didn't happen'. Damon made a frustrated sound and started brushing his hair back with his free hand.

He raised his voice to the point of yelling "She has been out for a fucking day that isn't supposed to happen, so get the judgmental stick out of your ass and work with me."

Bonnie glared at him and finally let out a sigh and nodded her head in agreement."I will help you but I need you to back off." Damon reluctantly pulled away from Elena and started making his way out the door. He stopped to spare a quick glance at Elena who was falling asleep if her fluttering eyes were any indication.

Bonnie moved to take the vampire's spot by her friend."If she slept for a day straight having fed from your blood, there is no way she should be falling asleep now."

He stayed by the door and listened, trying to notice any changes in her body. Her heart beat was becoming erratic and her breathing was getting shallow. It was Bonnie that jumped when her body started convulsing. He made his way by her side pushing Bonnie out of his spot and the second he laid his hands on her shoulders, the seizure stopped.

Bonnie's jaw dropped at the same time Damon said "shit." Sitting back down on the bed he noticed her breathing and heart beat regulated themselves.

It was Bonnie's turn to break the silence, "So I am going to state the obvious. You should probably get comfortable because you aren't going anywhere anytime soon. How about you tell me more details?"

Damon shook his head but took his previous position laying down by Elena and grabbing hold of her hand. "I already told you but I will give the nitty gritty details if that is what you really want. This tale begins on the eve of yesterday when as you would have it, this said beauty and that brother of mine came home from a lovely night out on the town of Mystic Falls. They were- aaaaaaahhh" grabbing hold of his head and doubling over in pain made him cut his story short.

Bonnie was furious, did he think this was a joke. "Just because you are sadistic and have a flair for the dramatics doesn't mean I am going to sit here and let you play a very dangerous game with Elena. She may trust you but don't think for a second that I do. I want you to cut the shit and tell me the important relevant details." She held up her hand as if to silence his interrupting nonsense that was sure to spill out of his mouth. "You've been around long enough to know what is relevant for us to know about whatever it is that took place yesterday, so get on with it. Just remember if you keep jerking me around I will retaliate and then where will that leave you. Out hatred for each other is mutual but we both care about Elena so I suggest you tone it down for her sake at least.

Rubbing his head in minor frustration he couldn't help but nod his head in agreement. Judgy was right whether he liked to admit it or not. Her stunt was pretty bad ass, he could think it just not say it to her face.

"They have been on the outs since I kissed Katherine or whatever. They were giving each other space, I think it was Stefan's idea. But Elena was here, I heard her and Stefan you know... getting to know each other in every sense of the word so I tuned out and started making my way out of the house. I was about to leave the house when I heard my name. I made my way to his room when I listened in and raced in when I could hear Stefan feeding. She was out by the time I tried to reach for her. Stefan was in some sort of trance. I think it was all the blood he'd ingested but when I tried to take Elena from him he flipped out I had to back off until he came to. It didn't take very long. Her heartbeat was weak but it was there so I tried to feed her my blood. But I couldn't get her to swallow, she was unresponsive. Stefan was the one that thought of injecting her. I used my blood because I am stronger. I heard her heartbeat getting stronger and that was when Stefan took off. I laid her down on the bed and went after him. I was gone less than five minutes. When I came back she was convulsing on the bed. As soon as I touched her she calmed down. I was waiting for her to wake up but she hadn't until now. And before you ask I need you to listen to me. This has never happened in 145 years of being a vampire so don't ask me stupid questions." Bonnie understood his attitude a little better after knowing exactly what happened.

"Okay no stupid questions. But how about some very old information from some very powerful judgy witches?" His response was a a ghost of his usual smirk but better than his previous glaring.

"I will take anything at this point." Bonnie began opening various books before him and started the history lesson.

"There was a lot of information on vampires but the only pertinent information was on blood bonding. "It says that when a vampire drinks from a person they have a sort of influence over them is that right?"

"To a certain extent, first you have to be powerful. And Stefan is not because he feeds on thumper and his furry friends, so I don't think that one applies."

Nodding her head she moved on, "Okay well have you tried having Stefan touch her?"

"Fuck no he kind of went crazy after feeding from her. I'm not letting him get anywhere near her."

"Fine, moving on. There is a section that speaks of legends." She stopped to look at him as if trying to decide something, with a shake of head she moved along. "One specific entry talks about humans and their response to ingesting vampire blood. It explains the healing properties and the general stuff that you already know."

"So what you are telling me is that you have no idea what is going on either. You aren't really inspiring a whole lot of confidence Bonnie." He raked a hand along his hair practically pulling it out.

"There is new information I just don't think I should tell you."

"Please I will drive a stake through my own heart just cut the dramatics like you told me. For once I haven't intentionally hurt anyone. And I think we both know that I would sooner die than hurt her so please just spit it out."

"There is this excerpt in Emily's spell book that eludes to a very old rumor which she thought was a myth. It reads that if a soul were to find its twin it would unveil itself when the blood sacrifice was made."

They shared a very intense look and it was Damon that broke the silence, "What are you saying?"

"That Elena is my soul mate. That isn't possible, I am a vampire I am by definition: Soulless."

"Yeah that's what I thought but she also wrote that if the act was selfless it could return the missing piece. It basically means that you gave your blood to replace her missing element and she gave you the element you were missing."

Damon's head was a jumble of thoughts and he couldn't focus on one alone. This shit was above him. He was confused and nothing made sense. What she was talking about was just gibberish. This shit didn't really exist.

"There has to be some other explanation."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I have fed Elena my blood before and this shit didn't happen, she just got a headache." He saw judgy with a smirk of her own, he did not like it one bit. He knew her next words would not be nice.

"You weren't trying to bring her back from the brink of death. The intention was selfless, it seems that is a prerequisite for this 'myth'"she said the last with air quotes.

"You realize what this means if its true, right?" Bonnie looked at her best friend lying on the bed and nodded her head. She saw the way he was gently stroking her face without even paying attention. She faced him and set her face in a grim expression.

"You are her soul mate"

TBC...

**Author's Note:** Please Review. Good or Bad it helps. Thank You for reading.

**Special thanks **to my first and only reviewers **Ailuj14** and **Delenaluver.** You guys are awesome!


	3. Dreamscape

_**Disclaimer:** _The Vampire Diaries do not belong to me. If they did Damon and Elena would have been together a very long time ago.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting but I didn't want anything to move to fast. I'm trying to make this transition as effortlessly as possible. I have to tackle the inevitable Stefan's return and I don't write confrontations very well. Please be patient any suggestions are greatly appreciated.:)

_-DPOV-_

I finally got her settled down and couldn't help the sense of dread that it was far from over. Believe me if anyone can sense dread it is me, the ass of a vampire brother from hell. Bonnie didn't know what to do if her pacing was any clue to her crazy ass mind wandering around Timbuktu. I wanted to badger her but I couldn't find the resolve to start. If I wanted to be completely honest with myself the truth is that I am fucking terrified. What the fuck went wrong. I happen to pride myself in being ten steps ahead of people and like I mentioned before I usually have a pretty good idea of when shit is going to hit the fan. But this wacky crazy development did not hit a blip on my radar. I don't believe that shit that came out of Judgy's mouth. Knowing her it was some cock-a-mania story to get me to do or say something just as ludicrous as being soul mates with the damsel that in far more than distressed on the bed right now.

-_BPOV_-

Putting a stop to the pacing and looking the problem dead on seemed like the best course of action.

"Okay so I can honestly say I have no idea what is going on. And if your reaction is as real as it looks then I have to say that our chances of figuring this out are very slim. So how about we put aside our differences and brainstorm together?" I chanced a glance his way and noticed the imperceptible nod of his head.

"Before we figure out why she keeps having these crazy seizures how about we see what the hell is going on in her head. I know there is a spell to peek into someone's subconscious but that would require wasting time that seems a bit scarce given our circumstances. So in lieu of our temporary partnership, I think you should use your talent as a mind hopping peeping tom to see whats going on in her head."

Noticing the dumbfounded look Damon was currently sporting made her want to shake his undead head to make the alluded connection faster.

She settled for snapping her fingers in front of his eyes quickly dispelling the lost look for a look of pure irritation.

Shaking my head seemed to anger the little witch. I could almost see her temper rise and before she could explode I held up a hand to silence her.

"This is different from compelling a person Bonnie. She is going to remember when she wakes up. Personally I wouldn't have a problem jumping into her mind but even I need something a little more stable than a seizing brain to hop into."

"That I can help with. I will steady her and ease her pain. Will that be enough for you to get in?"

I couldn't help the exasperated sigh that left me, "I honestly have no idea but if I will definitely try to calm her down as much as possible. Hopefully it'll make the necessary difference."

She turned her attention and I could hear Elena's heartbeat slowly down and made my way next to her bedside once more. Closing my eyes I dove right in. I was met with Darkness.

A Darkness so heavy that I couldn't take a step without difficulty. My heightened senses could not see an inch in front of me. Wading through the darkness was a bit unnerving but I shook off the feeling and made my way forward. I tried to sense for Elena but to no avail. Calling out to her seemed pointless until I heard her shallow breaths. I tried to pinpoint the location but I couldn't.

I have been in plenty of people's minds during my life and I had never experienced this. It was beyond strange. Usually it was like jumping into a dream akin to a telepathic party crasher. But this was an emptiness that left me wondering if there wasn't a more supernatural presence other than my own. Because a human's mind was not void of thoughts or emotions like this.

Throwing caution to the wind I started yelling for her. About a minute into my riot came the distinct hush of sound into an otherwise eerily quiet state of despair. There it was again, her voice. It was quiet but I could make out its location to my right. Following the sound I tried to make out the words.

"Damon please, Damon, please, please, please don't..." her words were barely a whisper but I heard them nonetheless.

When I reached her location I still couldn't see her, I didn't want to freak her out but I needed to take control of this dream if that is what I was in. It was starting to remind me of a really bad twilight zone episode.

"Elena its really dark here. I'm going to turn on a light okay?"

I didn't wait to hear her response before the light washed through her dream. The vision before me was not what I was expecting. If anything I thought I would be reliving the events that had led to this mess but it was somehow worse.

She was in the same set of PJ's only she was absolutely drenched in blood. Huddled into a corner and rocking back and force I couldn't stop myself from rushing to her side. Holding her in my arms seemed to stop the stream of incoherent words she'd been saying. Instead she started crying. I think I preferred her talking. I could talk to crazy Elena. But a crying Elena seemed to have a negative effect on my speaking ability. I was starting to panic when the crying turned to sniffling. Now this I could deal with. I continued rubbing circles on her back and tried to find out what she was thinking. Maybe if I could calm her down the seizing would stop.

"Elena I need to know what happened." I could feel her tense up but she didn't answer. This is when compelling would come in handy but I no such luck. I needed to get her to open up on her own. I noticed that her eyes were still shut even though she was clutching onto my shirt.

"Elena open your eyes. Please Elena, open your eyes." She was shaking her head and I could feel her heartbeat picking up. I could tell from her breathing that she was so scared again but I didn't know why. That is when I saw the blood a second before it drenched us where we sat. That's when I heard Stefan a second before I saw him coming closer and just like that Elena was out of my hands and in his arms and she was shrieking. Only there was no sound, it was like she on mute. You could hear the sucking sounds as Stefan drained her but she was silent.

I stood there and watched the scene unfold. Not because I wanted to but if I wanted to understand what was going on I had to let this play out. This was the way her mind was showing me the problem.

I continued to watch as she grew weaker in my brother's arms just like before when I heard her whisper, "Damon, please, please, Damon please don't leave me here" Her limp hands was trying to reach out for me but dream me turned away and left. As her arm dropped I sensed her life force draining almost as if she was giving up.

Screw letting her lead, I think I could see where this was going. She thought I left her to die. Yea right, girl might be dense after all.

Taking control was effortless. I put myself at the spot where she saw me leave and I ran toward her tearing her away from Stefan like it had actually happened. Only this time I took the time to hug her to me and make eye contact. She instantly calm, it was like a switch turned on somewhere. Suddenly her weak body got stronger and her eyes lost their dull look. She brought her hand to my face and smiled.

"I thought you left"

"Silly girl, why would you think that. You know I'll never leave especially when you're in danger. And knowing how often that happens, I think I'll be around for a long time."

She actually tried to punch my arm and because it was still her mind it actually hurt making her laugh at my expense. Her face lost its humor and her gaze penetrated me to my icy core lighting a fire in its wake.

"Promise me you'll never leave. Please Damon you have to promise."

My silence seemed to make her panic, her breathing sped up and it started getting darker.

"Hey Hey, I'm not going anywhere. I hope you remember this when you wake up because I am not going to let you take it back," finishing with a smirk. That earned me a smile which was better than the panic.

She seemed to be getting comfortable as she snuggled into me. Knowing that the next thing I was about to say would ruin this long-awaited moment. "As much as I'd love to stay here with you, we need to wake up now."

"We're asleep?"

"Well you're asleep I just came to wake your lazy butt up."

Her grip tightened on me before she said, "when I wake up you'll be there right?"

Her worry was laced with the mouth-watering scent of fear which I ignored. However, it made me want to track Stefan down and torture him slowly.

"Elena I promise you that I will be with you wherever you go."

I felt her relax before she nodded her agreement and closed her eyes. I could feel the dream slip away and I found myself sitting on the bed with Elena's head on my lap. I looked up to see Bonnie's worried face but I didn't have to say anything because Elena began to wake up.


End file.
